


Drive

by glimpseofbliss



Series: Badlands [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badlands prompts- Drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

She'd been here too long. 

She wasn't really complaining because she loved the pack. Her late night escapades with Lydia, running through the preserve with Malia, Erica dragging her out to a different party ever week, everything that had to do with Boyd. Even loved the gig she picked up, working in a coffee shop off of Main St. with Stiles, didn't suck as much as the other ones. 

But she has to go. 

She's been here for four years, the longest she's ever stayed anywhere besides New York. She has ties with her neighbors and a library card, and it was fine for a while. Enjoyed having a normal life, enjoyed being with pack.

But California never felt like home. 

It's two in the morning when she throws on jeans and a tank top, knows it's probably chilly out but the humming under her skin has her on edge and warm. She said good bye to the pack last night, gave the key to her apartment to Erica and acted normal for one more night. Boyd left right after she announced her parting, slamming the door so hard the frame shook and Kira's heart broke. He was the main person she wanted to spend her last day in Beacon Hills with and he was no where to be found, too busy brooding in his man pain to wish her farewell. She folds her blanket into her duffel and takes one more look around her studio, taking as deep of a breath as she could manage. The place that had been almost home for four years, the only place she'd come back to. The only people she'd run to, only people she'll love. 

She can't believe she'll miss this place, the feeling foreign to her. 

She picks up her duffel and her suitcase and walks out the door, letting it slam shut behind her. The walk to her car is too quiet, her sneakers scuffing across the ground and her light breathing make her anxious. She thinks of Boyd, the lingering touches and the constant eye fucking. The way he laughed at all of her jokes and listened to everything she said as if she had the secrets to the universe. The way he'd come over when she was lonely after work and lay on her couch, letting her read in peace while he tried to braid her hair. She'll miss him more than anything and that's terrifying. 

"Kira." It scares her out of her thoughts and she drops her bag on the ground. Boyd's leaning against her car door, his own bag on the floor and a stern look on his face. 

"What are you doing here?" The wind is starting to pick up, blowing her hair in her face and Boyd blows warm air onto his hands. Hands Kira wants to pull into her lap and admire, hands she didn't think would mean so much. 

"I want to come. Don't try to stop me, tell me I should stay f-" she pops her trunk and nods, she doesn't care if she's being selfish. 

"Okay. Let's go."

Seven hours later and Beacon Hills is far behind them, Kira's breathing easier, grinning at nothing. Boyd's been asleep the whole afternoon and Kira's been on fire, switching lanes and doing 95mph because she can. 

She can't believe how much she missed this. 

He shifts on the door and she glances over, wishing she could touch him. 

"Stop watching me." She thinks she should be embarrassed, instead she grins and speeds up to pass a soccer mom going 59 in a 75. She lowers the windows, almost crying when the wind ruffles her hair. 

"So far, you're the worst driving companion ever. " He sits up and looks over at her, smirking like the devil himself.

"Where are we going?" He reaches over and plugs his phone into the aux chord, surprising Kira when a light guitar riff bleeds through her speakers. She's too busy watching the way his face changes as the music plays on that she misses their exit. 

"We were going to Palo Alto but I missed the exit and I don't go back so... I don't know." He raises his brows, throwing his arm over the back of her chair.

"So we're just gonna drive with no direction?" She winces and checks her rearview mirror for something to do.

"Yeah." She knows what he's going to say next, he's gonna call her crazy and tell her to drop him off at a bus stop or train station. Tell her to get a grip, that life isn't a fucking joy ride. She wraps her hand around the stick shift, gripping and releasing it as she waits for the fall out.

"Okay. But can we stop for some food soon?" Its surprising, has her grinning and nodding repeatedly like some mad person. He changes the song to something even softer than the last and goes back to sleep.

"So why are we doing this?" He asks, fries still hanging from his mouth, ketchup smudged on his cheek.

"I can't stay in one place, I just have to... Drive. I never have a destination, I go where I want and leave when I want." She takes a bit out of her burger and watches the cogs turn in Boyd's head, fingers playing across the table top. She leans over and wipes the ketchup from his face, popping her thumb in her mouth without a second thought. 

"How do you live? Like how do you make money? How has your car not given up?" She smiles softly, looking at the ceiling.

"I fix cars or I waitress at some place like this. Sometimes, I even sing in clubs. I live off that money, when the car needs a rest I settle somewhere." He scoffs and she winces, sure he's gonna leave now for sure. Instead he polishes his fries, reaching over to steal some of her fries. 

"So where we sleeping tonight?" He asks, giving her a half smile and ordering more fries.

 

They stop at a motel in Tecate, Boyd rolling his eyes when she asks if he wants separate rooms. He carries both of their bags in the room, complaining the whole way even though Kira never asked. She watches his broad shoulders work under his tight shirt and wonders how she's going to be able to share a room with something this beautiful.

"I could have carried my shit, Mr. Man." She sighs pushing past him and turning on the TV, throwing herself on the bed. She missed this, missed these temporary homes, the little rooms that were only hers for a few hours. She shimmies deeper into the bed and Boyd kicks her shoe. 

"I'm gonna shower." He mumbles before moving away and going in the bathroom. She sits up and stares at the TV, not really watching it but listening to him in the bathroom. Wondering why the hell he's even here with her and not at home, sleeping in his own bed. She slides out of bed and bursts into the bathroom, 

"Why did you come?" He yelps and sticks his head out the shower, glaring at her like she’s a threat.

"Are you fucking joking?" 

"Why are you here?" She doesn't know why it's so important but she's persistent and she's already here so, why not.

"Cause I didn't want to leave you alone." He sounds sincere and she squints, nodding and slamming the door. He calls her a nutcase when he gets out and she kisses his cheek before she slips into the shower.

Waking up to Boyd is terrifying, she's never seen him so at peace. She wishes he wasn't across the room so she could trace all of his features, wonders what would happen if she went over there and did it. She doesn't though, instead slips on her sneakers and starts to pack her bag. She can't stay here anymore. They're in another diner that day, Boyd staring at her like a puzzle waiting to be solved.

"What?" She flicks a paper ball at him and he shakes his head, leaning against the booth and smiling. 

"If I would have known in Beacon Hills, I wouldn't have..." He throws his hands up and she cocks her head in question. He makes a rolling gesture with his hand and she gets it then, feels a chill run down her spine thinking about it.

"Why have we never?" She imitates his hand movements and he flushes red, leaning on his elbows again.

"Before, I was too much of a punk and Lydia really had a thing for you. Now, it's cause we live together.." He shrugs and Kira's stomach drops to her feet, slides out of the booth before she does something dumb, like kiss him.

The next week consists of her and Boyd driving through New Mexico, talking about whatever comes to mind, bickering over directions and sleeping in crappy motels until they run out of extra money. Its 12 in the morning and she's speeding down the highway like she has a destination, thinking about how nice it'd be to be holding Boyd's hand instead of the stick shift. She presses harder on the gas, noticing how high Boyd's eyebrows have gone on his head.

"They go any higher you might have to shave your head again." She says softly, reaching over to smooth them out. He laughs, grabbing her hand and holding it in his lap. She feels like she's flying and it isn't the open road anymore.

"Where we gonna park?" She wonders if they've resorted to whispering so they don't disturb the highway. She shrugs and twists her hand in his to grab it properly, avoids looking at him, focuses on finding an empty field to sleep in. Maybe she should do something, let him know that it's him she always wanted, she could care less about living arrangements.

"This doesn't mean anything." He says, squeezing her hand. She nods and holds him tighter. _Yes it does._

She pulls over ten minutes later, taking her hand back and getting out to stretch her legs. Boyd follows her, groaning obscenely loud as he stretches. She can hardly see him, only watching his outline as he moves around.

"You take the back seat, I'm going to go take a leak." She nods even though he can't see it and moves to put the bags on the floor. She's in her pajamas by the time he comes back, rubbing his hands like he's cold. He whispers a good night and struggles to get himself comfortable, moving around in his seat and muttering curse words.

"Boyd, come lay back here." She pauses, swallowing over the lump in her throat. "The bags on the floor create a sort of bed so we both fit." He looks back towards her and the car goes extremely silent, has Kira wishing she never said anything. He opens the door and she lets out the breath she was holding before opening her door for him. He stands out there for a minute like he's debating on whether or not he should get in, so she taps the seat and pushes herself further against the backseat.

"If you want I can sleep on the bags." She sounds timid and he shushes her before getting in and locking the door, turning his back to her and crossing his arms. She lays there, watching his shoulders rise with every breath and wonders once again for the hundredth time since they left California if she should do something. She knows the feeling is mutual, knows they both have too much pride to do anything. 

And she's sick of hiding it.

He turns when she sits up, face twisted up in confusion and Kira's tired of the silent conversations. She straddles him and ignores whatever it is he's saying.

"Would it really kill you if we kiss?" She asks loudly, crossing her arms. He sits up, putting his hands lightly on her waist and moving so close his eyes are visible again. 

"You have a lot to say for someone not doing anything." They sit there quietly, both too prideful to kiss the other first, both too prideful to back out. He searches her face, grabbing her waist tighter.

She kisses him first, balling his shirt in her fist and pulling him closer. He takes control right after, shifting them so she's on her back and he's between her legs like he belongs there. He kisses her softly, like she might run at any moment. He licks at her bottom lip and she opens up for him, let's him explore her. His hand slides down her chest to her waist and she starts kissing him urgently, tightening her legs around his waist and pulling him closer to her. He pulls away, resting his head on hers and stares like he's waiting for her to say something. She smiles and leans up, capturing his lips and kissing him with all the things she's been feeling in the past week. 

She wakes up topless, the car flying down the highway and Boyd blasting a random song over the radio. She sits up and slides on a shirt before clambering over to the front seat.

"Morning." He passes her a cup of coffee and grins at her like she was the single best thing in his life. He looks distracting behind the wheel, sunglasses and a tiny relaxed smile on his beautiful face. He's growing a bit of stubble and his shirt is on backwards and Kira just has the overwhelming urge to climb in his lap and stay there.

Instead she leans over and kisses his neck, smiling against his skin because he smells like her soap and she's waited almost all her life to feel this peaceful.

All he does is drive.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come Send Me A Prompt.](http://divineboyd.tumblr.com)


End file.
